Patients who have pulmonary (lung) symptoms may be candidates for bronchoscopies. There are two types of bronchoscopies; therapeutic and diagnostic. Therapeutic bronchoscopy is to provide a treatment or therapy, and diagnostic is to aid in the diagnosis of an underlying condition. The bronchoscope is attached to a light source and advanced through the nares or mouth of the patient. Some bronchoscopes allow the pulmonologist to view the placement of the tip of the bronchoscope on a monitor from a video chip, and other models have an eye piece for viewing. Local anesthetics are often administered through the bronchoscope as it is advanced through the posterior pharynx and into the lungs. With direct visualization and manipulation of the tip with directional control, the vocal cords are identified and the instrument advanced into the trachea. Because of protective airway reflexes and the unpleasant nature of the procedure, the patient is likely to have received sedative medications that will decrease the respiratory drive. The respiratory rate will be decreased and the depth will be shallow. Consequently, oxygen delivery to the patient is reduced.
Once the bronchoscope is within the pulmonary system, it is intermittently advanced and withdrawn with directional control to access desired portions of the patient's lung. Diagnostic modalities afforded by this procedure include visualization of the trachea, bronchi, and bronchioloes for identification of abnormal tissue or secretions, as well as the ability to obtain biopsy specimens for laboratory analysis of tissue identification. Biopsy specimens are obtained by passing a biopsy forceps through the channel and excising a piece of tissue. Fluoroscopic x-ray guidance can be used intermittently throughout this procedure to aid in confirmation of the placement of the tip of the instrument.
The problem that is addressed with the new device of this invention is the problem of hypoxemia in patients who are having bronchoscopies. Hypoxemia is defined as reduced levels of oxygen in the blood and can be determined, measured, and quantified by pulse oximitry. Pulse oximitry is a standard monitor that measures the saturation of the oxygen carrying hemoglobin molecule.
In view of the problem of hypoxemia, there is a need in the medical field for a bronchial oxygenating system which is easy and safe to use; and when used along with a bronchoscope will provide oxygen through a channel of the bronchoscope when that channel is not in use.
Patent Literature
Lorenzen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,271) teaches a closed ventilation system apparatus which allows multiple access to the respiratory system through one or more access ports to ventilate the lungs with a gas or gases; to aspirate, oxygenate and visually inspect the respiratory system and/or take tissue samples. The herein disclosed system is unique in being an open, rather than a closed ventilation system. In addition Lorenzen does not show a pressure sensitive relief valve or a method of reducing standard hospital pressure through a controlled venting prior to patient application.
Bayron (U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,199) teaches a device with an endotracheal tube having attached thereto having several entry ports.
Urrutia (U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,068) teaches a plurality of feeds to a main conduit. Urrutia is directed to the use of fluids rather than oxygen.
Wood (U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,211) is for a device with a canal with a three-way valve for feed into the canal. Wood is directed to the use of fluids rather than oxygen, and does not show a pressure relief valve or a method of reducing standard hospital pressure through a controlled venting prior to patient application.
Akiba (U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,535) is for a fluid supplying apparatus for a cleaning the observation window of an endoscope.
Socaria (U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,921) discloses an endotracheal device allowing for the performance of various medical procedures while maintaining continuity of respiration.